


Head of Snakes

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Kinks, M/M, Pain, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Always thought it was a joke when Neil said you were an alien,” Tommy ventures, raising an eyebrow at Adam because yeah, it’d be sort of nice to get an explanation for why Adam suddenly looks like Medusa or some shit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head of Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=263832#t263832%22) prompt at glam_kink.
> 
> Also using it for my ‘Tentacles’ [Kink Bingo](http://glambrosiah.livejournal.com/16111.html) square.

“Adam?” Tommy whispers, standing frozen just inside the door, gaze fixed on Adam’s head.

Adam makes a startled noise and whips around, eyes as wide as Tommy is sure his own must be.

“Tommy,” Adam starts. “Tommy, I can- I- It’s- I-.” He trails off, hopelessly, his eyes begging Tommy - to go, to stay, to please just not freak out.

Adam’s eyes track Tommy nervously as he walks further into the room, neither of them speaking, barely even _breathing_. Tommy stops in front of Adam and before Adam can protest he reaches out, tentatively touching one quivering black, blue tinged _tentacle_ , gasping as it wraps around his wrist. It feels kind of like a snake, and Tommy can feel it pulsing against his skin as it moves.

“They’re real,” Tommy says wondrously.

“Yeah.” Adam lets out a shaky, relieved, laugh, reaches up to untangle the tentacle that doesn’t seem to want to let go of Tommy’s arm.

“Always thought it was a joke when Neil said you were an alien,” Tommy ventures, raising an eyebrow at Adam because yeah, it’d be sort of nice to get an explanation for why Adam suddenly looks like Medusa or some shit.

“Not really,” Adam replies, batting his hands at the tentacles as they reach for Tommy, backing away a little. “I’m sorry I- they like to touch, I can’t really control them.”

“S’ok,” Tommy says softly, moving closer. “I mean it’s- they’re you, right? I don’t mind.”

Adam shudders as three tentacles reach for Tommy’s hair, touching, stroking, _inspecting_. Tommy watches him curiously, another tentacle reaching out to press against Tommy’s cheek, just sort of resting there.

“You can feel that, can’t you?” Tommy asks, reaching out to brush his fingers against Adam’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Adam’s voice is hoarse. “It’s really... weird, I can’t explain it, but I can feel what they feel.”

“Okay,” Tommy says, moving closer as two more tentacles reach for his face.

One tentacle makes for Tommy’s lips, brushes over them, and Tommy draws in a sharp breath, gaze locked with Adam’s as he sticks his tongue out, suddenly very, very curious to taste.

It tastes... like Adam. Like Adam’s skin, with a faint tinge of something else, something Tommy definitely can’t define and isn’t sure is actually a flavor at all. It’s a bit cooler than Adam’s skin, and sort of both rougher and smoother all at once, but it’s definitely not as foreign as it looks.

Tommy gasps, his eyes going wide as the tentacle suddenly pushes past his lips, slides into his mouth and rests heavy against his tongue. Adam trembles, and Tommy can see the slight panic in his eyes, is sure that Adam is about to pull away so he flails out to grab his arm and shakes his head as best as he can.

Adam keeps staring, disbelieving, as Tommy closes his lips around the tentacle in his mouth and sucks, and holy shit the tentacle _writhes_ in his mouth and Adam _moans_ , one of Adam’s hands grasping desperately at Tommy’s hip.

“Fuck, Tommy,” Adam gasps, and there is suddenly a second tentacle pushing into Tommy’s mouth while one of the ones in his hair tangles into it and _pulls_ , sending a spike of delicious pleasurepain skittering across Tommy’s scalp and down his neck.

Tommy shudders, moans softly around the two tentacles in his mouth, and that seems to get the attention of more of them, making a dash for his hair, his face, two of them coiling around his neck, enticing gentle pressure that promises so much more and makes Tommy’s knees go weak.

“Shit, Tommy, you okay?” Adam sounds worried as he wraps an arm around Tommy’s body to hold him up, and Tommy manages a small nod, because this might be all kinds of fucked up but he is also _really fucking okay_.

Tommy has never managed to convince Adam to choke him, _really_ choke him, but somehow the tentacles seem to know what he wants because just as the two in his mouth push down towards the back of his throat the two around his neck tighten their hold and for a moment he really, really can’t breathe and it’s so, so good.

“Oh my God,” Adam breathes, pulling Tommy even closer, and Tommy grinds against his hip, hoping that’s enough proof for Adam that everything is alright, because Tommy really doesn’t want it to stop but he’s way past the point where he can do much else.

Tommy only manages a few shuddering breaths before they block his throat again, and his blood pounds in his ears and he remembers Adam saying he _can’t_ control them and this should probably worry him, but he knows, _knows_ that he is safe because they are part of Adam and Adam would never hurt him.

They seem to work up a cycle, pushing him right up to the point where he really, _really_ thinks he is going to pass out before letting him breathe again, and they keep it up until he is writhing, until tears are streaming down his cheeks, chased by Adam’s free hand and other tentacles that are caressing his face and his hair.

“Oh God Tommy, oh God, let me, _let me_ ,” Adam babbles, lifting Tommy’s pliant body into his arms, and Tommy whines as the tentacles recoil, then sighs in relief when Adam kisses him, hurried and deep and _desperate_.

Adam puts Tommy down on the bed oh so carefully, and Tommy isn’t really sure what Adam wants, but he doesn’t really care, would honestly let Adam do _anything_ right now, while his throat is still sore and his lungs still burn deliciously.

Adam kisses Tommy’s face, licks at the tears that cling to his cheeks, moves lower, kissing along the faint bruising on his neck, and lower still, his lips and tongue and teeth leaving a trail that the tentacles follow with gentle caresses.

Adam wastes no time once he gets to Tommy’s cock, takes as much as he can right away, the head hitting the back of his throat. Tommy groans and arches off the bed as much as he can with one of Adam’s hands pressed firmly to his stomach, and one of the tentacles snakes around to tease at his hole.

“Fuck yeah...” Tommy moans breathlessly, rocking back against it, and it pushes in just as another tentacle wraps around his balls, tightly enough to send jolts of pleasurepainpleasure up his spine, and it’s too much, far, far too much and everything fades from his consciousness as he comes.

When consciousness fades back in Adam is beside him, smiling lazily but also looking kind of worried, and Tommy finds enough strength to pat Adam’s arm - the closest part of Adam he can reach.

“It’s alright, I’m okay,” Tommy whispers, his voice sounding abused to his own ears, and he can see the relief flooding Adam’s face.

“You’re amazing,” Adam says, brushing his knuckle over Tommy’s tear-stained cheek, and a single tentacle reaches down to tap Tommy’s nose, and Tommy notices that it’s glittering in the light.

Tommy watches as the tentacle draws back, and they all seem to be shimmering now as they draw close to Adam’s head, and then they suddenly morph into normal hair right in front of Tommy’s eyes.

“You _so_ owe me an explanation man,” Tommy says, blinking his eyes sleepily.

“Yeah,” Adam agrees, even though Tommy sort of thought he’d say no. “I’ll tell you, but later, alright? Rest now.”

“Yeah, alright,” Tommy mumbles, snuggling closer to Adam as he drifts off, hoping that he won’t wake up and find that this was all a very, very good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> So, erm, tentacles isn’t a kink of mine (like, seriously, I've read two tentacle fics in my life), but I like a challenge and I figured I could do a short sweet sort of sensual little fic. But the muses had a mind of their own and it kinda turned into kinky tentacle porn... I was pretty much flailing in the deep end and would _love_ feedback, good or bad. I'll probably write more in this verse if people enjoyed it, cause I sort of have a backstory in my head now. :3


End file.
